Sweet Invasion
by floatingdaydream
Summary: Gilbert is always obsessed by occupying vital regions. And Hungary just wanted back someone's vital regions. What happened? Means of continuing one of Hetalia's episode. RR


_**Sweet Invasion**_

_**Disclaimer: we know what about this, right? XD**_

_**This is my first time writing a fanfic. Starring my favorite couple ever! Was inspired by Gilbert's obsession over vital regions :D**_

_**Hope you enjoy it. Reviews (or critics) are very welcomed. I know it's not perfect ^^;**_

* * *

><p>At that night, Gilbert Beilschmidt smirking on his own glory that day, for taking Silesia out of the stupid aristocrat's regions. 'Man.. I am sooo awesome as ever', he thought silently, throwing a satisfied smile to the ceiling. It is a very nice rewind of glorious events.. and it was, until an annoying memory rolls on amidst his awesome experience…or not? A certain light brown-haired girl with piercing green eyes and enormous power KO-ed all his troops. It is his Elizaveta, his childhood friend, and that demonstration of power might be one of his childhood favorites—a beautiful sight of faltered men in grounds with her and him declaring their victory. Yet, it was NOT. Gilbert frowned upon the sweetly painful sight of Elizaveta's winning over HIS troops that left marks on his platinum-haired head.<p>

His stretched lips had always formed a mocking yet playful smirk to others. He learnt to do it from his rough times struggling, victory by victory widening that smile. And just recently he learnt to smile in another way. A bitter and totally unawesome smile. Yes, he is still awesome, but he is not as awesome as he usually is if he wore that smile. Should he mention her name again for the cause? She is the reason that smile is made; because she demonstrated her awesomeness to him not for her victory. It is for a certain stupid aristocrat who can only use his hands to caress his piano and not to properly grip and swing his sword. It is for that pansy boy! And it is the indirect reason of him desiring that Austria's vital regions. He is too awesome to desire such unimportant vital regions, but Elizaveta made his winning more valuable now.

Gilbert stars at the ceiling, his red orbs hazy with emotions rushing through his mind. Silesia.. He could just toss it off. Seeing Elizaveta so determined to kick his troop's butt flickers his contradictory feeling; on one hand, he wanted to smack down that damn 'person' and his queen for making Elizaveta fight for him, and on the other hand, he wanted to fight with Elizaveta playfully like they used to have. Gilbert is totally annoyed by the fact that his now lovely crush sees him as an enemy.

The ceiling stands still up there, and Gilbert could not have been more unaware to the very presence of a figure he has been thinking about in the middle of the night.

Elizaveta popped out of his mind! And he thought he was a bit tired for invading so many vital regions. A light brown haired woman is kneeling besides his bed, chanting whispers sounding like 'return his vital regions'. Gilbert believes he has a mental breakdown or something. Yeah, perhaps yes. He has started hallucinating Elizaveta is beside him, wanting him to return vital regions or whatever. Or perhaps it is a ghost? He shivers, turned his back on that scary hallucination or ghost, and tries to sleep. It will totally be unawesome to shriek in the middle of the night just to claim there is a girl in his bedroom, right?

Unfortunately, 'it' is the real Elizaveta. The Elizaveta he bears a crush on, the very dear Elizaveta he always tries to tease, and the most lovable Elizaveta that makes him hates Roderich even more. Having him turned his back on her curses, she declares her nightly visit to Gilbert, climbing the bed, and sits besides him.

"Oi…Gil...", said Elizaveta mildly.

The trying-to-sleep figure flinched at the very words the ghostly figure said. He thought of really run away from his room instead of shrieking, but the Elizaveta-like creature bends down to see his face, and it is enough to make him scream without a sound.

"Gil, why are you so scared? Heheh.. So the man who likes to invade others' vital regions is scared by my presence?" Elizaveta grins on her every word of mockery.

Gilbert quickly changes his expression upon knowing it is the real Elizaveta. "Hey.. I thought you were a ghost, chanting curses like that. Not that I am afraid of ghost.. I am TOO awesome to run away from ghosts." He declares proudly, although his heart is still beating wildly.

Elizaveta flashes a mocking smile to Gilbert, who now looks like a frightened yet pretending to be brave kid. Yet she quickly remembers her purpose of doing this night visit.

"Gilbert, I come here to take back Silesia, Austria's vital region", she said in a dead serious tone, determined clover eyes soothing down to occupy his mind.

The red-eyed man straighten up his position to sit, facing her equally on the face, his annoying smile does not leave his face even a second.

"And if I do not want to hand it?" said he confidently.

"And if you do not want to.. I will kick your butt tomorrow, I swear" said her, even more confidently.

Reds meets Greens. They do not try to read each other's thought, as they grew up on the same grassy green field full of red poles of blood. He knew what she meant, and she knew he knew what she meant. It means a total war, their fight until one of them lies flat in the green soft carpets.

And it is the second time the unawesome smile of Gilbert Weillschmidt shows up. The crimson orbs soften their gaze to the unrelenting greens, as he grieved over his lost Elizaveta. She was only his, but now, she even risks his life to take a vital region of a pansy aristocrat.

"Gil?" her voice echoed in his ears, a sweet tune startling him to snap out and go back to the reality. As soon as he sees her again, a brilliant idea enlightens his mind. Perhaps, perhaps this Elizaveta can be his again. By any means. And this is his chance!

"Elizaveta. You want me to hand over _his_ vital region?"

"Yes, yes, and yes, Gil! And what other purpose serves my existence in this room of yours?" she said impatiently.

"Alright, Elizaveta. I will return it to you.." and she leapt out a joyous word of her negotiation's victory, until he cut it abruptly, continuing his words, "if you exchange it with permissions for me to invade YOUR vital regions! Kesesese~".

"Excuse me?" is what Elizaveta can say. She would like to bang his head onto a wall, if she could. He is being totally ridiculous. "And why should I give my vital region to you, Gilbert Weillschmidt?" said her furiously.

"Because I.. do not care about that region of unawesome person? Kesese~" said him playfully.

"SO GIVE IT BACK TO ME" she yelled angrily to his face "And don't even think about invading my vital region!"

"Yes yes, I will. But only if you trade it with your vital regions, my sweet Elizaveta", said Gilbert, hands taking her hair and kiss it sweetly. "Will you give me permission to occupy your vital regions; your heart and your body?"

His orbs flash dangerously, and her eyes, her ears, her mind, her body, are not ready to hear his statement. She has not even thought about a straight thing out of her rumbled mind, and her *sweet* Gilbert invades her lips just now—a quick seal, sweet blow on her first vital region.

"Hn.. It is not that hard, right, Elizaveta? Give me permissions to invade your vital regions, and I will give you happiness for allowing me to do so."

Upon hearing the word 'happiness', she couldn't help but stare at his fascinating eyes. It was always her habit to see his emotions on his eyes, as he did so to her. The crimson poles turned softer, and she knew he meant the 'happiness'. He had begun his invasion towards her heart too, eh? Yet she pretended to know nothing of it, and ask.

"What happiness?"

"Your happiness."

A jolt of electricity runs through her spine. Her partner-in-crime is never _this_ sweet. And _this_ cheesy. She would like to just laugh sarcastically and return to her original negotiation tonight, but his orbs have entangled her to this sweet surrender. Could this be her chance to confess her feeling to him? He has always been so damn annoying that she always forgot the tender and warm feeling floating around her when she thought of him. She really hopes God will appear in her dream again to give her guidance (instead of punching Francis with frying pans, of course).

And when she is busy with reflecting her own feelings, her Prussian lover has done a tight and neat tie on her hands. It was too late for her when she realized it.

"Gil, damn! Take this off! I haven't even say anything about agreeing or what!"

"Elizaveta, when invading a region, silence means surrender, see? Kesese~" he is back to his usual self, that damn annoying character she always curse under her breath.

She tried to get away from the tie, but Gilbert smiles playfully, kisses her deeply yet gently while pinning her down in his bed. After he breaks the contact, he lovingly kisses her cheek, whispering to her the word he had never been able to say for almost a decade or more.

"I love you, Elizaveta. Please let me invade, occupy, and take away your heart. Be one with me.."

Elizaveta's might to fight back is now zero. She has surrendered to his sweet invasion.

Gilbert weigh down his body on Elizaveta, pressing perfectly as to complete each other's existence. He kissed her passionately, tongue trying to invade her mouth. She shuddered to this new fierce touches of him, the gentle yet rough hand traces her lines. Shivers and moans occupy her invaded mind, encouraging him to invade even deeper to the other regions. Traces of saliva trails down from her lips to her neck, making her panting even more—she feels odd yet hot to the new sensation. It is her Gilbert, now making love to her, and she wants to sweetly say her feelings to him. The words are choked in the middle of her throat, though, as she felt him tearing her clothes and throwing them away along with his shirt.

His platinum hair glow, reflecting the beautiful moonlight watching over them. Elizaveta feels a tingling sensation as Gilbert kisses her breasts and licks her nipple whilst the other hand plays it. Her moans are music to his ear. He licks the other nipple, hand feeling her hot and wet spot between her legs, signaling her enjoyment. Trailing down his butterfly kisses everywhere to her marble skin and enjoying her lovely moans, he stops on her tights before kissing and licking her womanhood.

She moans even louder when the sensation of a wet, warm, and soft thingy comes inside her. Gilbert pushes his tongue inside playfully, evoking her sighs and desperations to just stop teasing her and get in. Amidst her moans and sighs, she hopelessly ask him to come inside.

"Gil.. ah.. please.. stop..and untie.. me."

Hearing her words, he retreats his tongue's invasion and faces her back, moving his skilled hands to untie her. She hungrily embraces him and seeks for his lips, which Gil pleasurably gives to fulfill her needs. He throws away his pants, pressing his manhood against hers and breaking his kiss, he said:

"Elizaveta.. I love you. I have always had and always will."

She shut her eyes to hold back her tears, saying "I do love you, Gil. You have successfully invaded my heart"

That is the key, all he needed to truly make her mine. He gives her another sweet long kiss whilst positioning himself on her entrance and pushes himself in. She gasps as sharp pain occupies her, tears flowing out of the reservoir.

"I'm sorry," said Gilbert, "the first total invasion is always painful, right?" he jokingly tries to snap her out of her pains. She muffled, saying "I don't know it really hurts Gil", smiling sweetly to him.

He begins his thrusts gently and gradually becomes more powerful. 'Ahh.. Elizaveta.." Bright colors melt inside his shut eyes, becoming one with his lover's sweet moans. The brown-haired woman marks her first night of love in his back, nails clutching and scratching his pale skin. They moved in synchrony as they climaxed together.

Elizaveta is one tough girl with piercing green eyes, his lover. She snuggles into his embrace lovingly, saying playfully that she failed her first negotiation and had her vital regions being taken by a certain damn platinum haired man. He smirks playfully, strokes her hair lazily, and kisses her forehead, saying:

"I give you Silesia, and you give me Hungary. Sounds fair, right?"

"Yeah Gil. Very fair. Thanks God I love you."

Moonlight embraces the couple to their sleep, as the long negotiation now has resulted in the most satisfactory result and revelation of two complicated individuals' simple love.

* * *

><p>Thank you very much for PrussiaNinja and KleineVogel for the correction about Silesia ^_^<p>

It was a fatal mistake ;_; meh.. Waiting for other reviews ^^

Update#2 ***Gilbert Beilschmidt*** :D Thanks for the correction!


End file.
